Gruntipedia Fun: Elitematic
Elitematic is the debut Hip Hop album of Da Crusadaz. It was published by a record label known as "Covie Entertainment" and released on August 19, 2578. It includes the hit singles, "Sangheili State of Mind", "Yo Momma (feat. Soulja Boy the Jackal)", "F*** the Universe (feat. The Prophet of Haters)", and "Ghost Martin Music (feat. Master Chief and Rick Ross)". It is currently the fastest selling Hip Hop album in the Galaxy. It mainly is purchased by Elites, Spartans, Noobs, Your Mom, and The Almighty Grunts. Track Listing 1. Sangheili State of Mind (Intro) 2''. High as F**k'' 3'. 'Crusin' Teh Galaxy 4. Banshees (feat. Hay'lee 'Williamzz) 5. Represent 6.'' Yo Momma (feat. Soulja Boy the Jackal) 7. ''F**k the Universe ''(feat. The Prophet of Haters) 8. ''In Da Club Errera ''(feat. 50 Cent) 9. ''Lulz ''(feat. Akon) 10.'' Ghost Martin Music (feat. Master Chief and Rick Ross) 11. Guess Who's Back ''(feat. 'Biz 'Markee) 12. ''Spawn Camp 'Em 13. Halftime ''(feat. Nas) 14. ''Outro (feat. Bill Gates) 15.'' Banshees Pt. II (feat. Hay'lee 'Williamzz and Eminemus) Track Credits This guy for the Album Cover Marty O'Donnell for producing Tracks 1, 3, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 13. D'okter 'Drayee for producing Tracks 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 12, 14, 15 Akon (Guest Appearance on Track 9) Hay'lee 'Williamzz (Guest Appearance on Tracks 4, and 15) Soulja Boy the Jackal (Guest Appearance on Track 6) Prophet of Haters (Guest Appearance on Track 7) 50 Cent (Guest Appearance on Track 8) Master Chief (Guest Appearance on Track 10) Rick Ross (Guest Appearance on Track 10) 'Biz 'Markee (Guest Appearance on Track 11) Nas (Guest Appearance on Track 13) Bill Gates (Guest Appearance on The Outro) Eminemus (Guest Appearance on the Bonus Track) Chuck Norris (lol idk how he had anything to do with this album) Your Mom (motivating J'Suz to go hard on every track because she sucked his dick) The Arbiter (He is Da Crusadaz' manager) Every Grunt in Existence (because they pwn facez) Critic Reviews Lyrics Here are the opening lyrics from the songs. Sangheili State of Mind ''Yeah, yeah bitch. In da club, like mah hub, Gettin' this muthafuckin' itch. Probably nothing serious, I'm just high Got me on my knees askin' why. Girl lemme see your behind, I'm in a Sangheili State of Mind. High as F**K Wheeeeww! High as fuck, baby! A little insane, maybe? I like little bits Of things like Miranda's tits. These lyrics make no sense, When you're living in tents. Then again, I'm probably just high as fuck. Or I'm out of luck. Crusin' Teh Galaxy Crusin' the galaxy like a motherfuckin' badass, Now I wanna see Miranda's ass. Shit, I have a boner, and its sure as hell killing my stoner. Guess I gotta keep on crusin' teh galaxy. One of these days, Ima be like Willie Mays. And I'm gonna leave you to decide what the fuck that means. Banshees (feat. Hay'lee 'Williamzz) Yeah, yeah, when you need a ride, and there ain't no law to abide, get yo'self a banshee. They call it a Type-26 ground support aircraft but I just call it the Type-26 pimped out ride. Speed along, shoot the shit out of 'em Noobs till all that's left are some nice boobs. Of course that scenario is unlikely, but who gives a shit? Keep smokin' shit and waiting to see Miranda's tit. Represent Yo, yo, I represent all them Sangheili from da hood. They treated like shit, and ain't never seen a tit. Speaking of tits... I go hard in da paint like a motherfucking artist, cuz when I see Miranda's titties is when my dick gets the hardest. Yeah, I represent the Sangheili who don't, who want to see the tits but won't. Those who want to smoke weed, but the king of weed has too much greed. Yeah, yeah, I represent. Yo mamma (feat. Soulja Boy the Jackal) Hey bitchez guess who's back? Yo mamma. Betcha didn't think I'd say that? But it's true that yo mamma's fat, fat like the demon's rat. What, the demon don't have a rat? Well no matter, I just needed something that rhymes with "fat". Yo mamma, yo mamma. '' ''Yeah, yeah, yo mamma. She got tits like Miranda Keyes' so watch her as much as you please. Yo mamma. Yo mamma. F**K The Universe (feat. Prophet of Haters) Fuck you. Fuck him. Fuck her. Fuck this and fuck that you shitty cur. Fuck everything. Fuuuuuuucccckk! Fuck. So I just keep singin' dis song, like a muthafuckin' duck. Fuck every shit in the fuckin' universe. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck the universe. In Da Club Errera Where ya gonna go? Where the asses sink real low? Da Club Errera, Like a fucking Yogi Berra. Hang in da strip club called club errera. Talk to DJ Jingbrute, who thinks you're cute. Course he probably just a pedo. Legal Troubles Da Crusadaz have been sued many times for this album. One of the most known incidents is when a kid went out and shot somebody with a 9MM Pistol, then mercilessly t-bagged them, his mom found out and he said, "It's what J'Suz Kusov told me to do!". So then the mom got all pissed and sued them, but she didn't get her money because the jury thought she was fucking retarded for buying an album that has a "Parental Advisory" sticker for her 5 year old son. Another known incident is when a mom caught her teenage son jacking off to the nude picture of I'am 'Seckzee in the CD's booklet. They lost $500,000 because the jury was filled with Nooby Idiots. J'Suz is now really pissed at all this and the next time somebody sues him, he will "turn his swagg on" you, and when he "turns his swagg on", it's a Kamehameha attack that blows up everything because his Swagg is so powerful. So yeah, don't sue them. Trivia *It's a rap album. *It was made by elitesCategory:Your Mother Category:Elites Category:Things that kick ass Category:Shit people complain about Category:B-class articles